Sick Little Games
by naleynerd
Summary: Nathan's plan to use Haley James to get to Lucas went as he planned, but he wasn't prepared for the aftermath. Underneath all the lies, betrayal, and heartache, newfound feelings haunt him as guilt sets in. AU Season 1.


**Disclaimer: Some of the dialogue used in this stroy does not belong to me. Along with the characters, the specic dialogue used belongs to One Tree Hill's creator and network. **

* * *

When it came to think about him, his mind just went to complete bitterness. There was never going to be a point in his life where he would even consider him to be his brother. He wasn't even on the same level as he was. How could he even walk around knowing that this scumbag shared his last name? It wasn't easy, especially if the entire town knew that they were related.

Nathan wasn't afraid to showcase his hate for Lucas. It was too easy for him to project his negative feelings onto him and the part that really got to Nathan was that Lucas took everything that Nathan did to him. Did he even have any kind of fight in him? Playing the guy who takes the high road wasn't going to make Nathan leave him alone.

Not only did he take all of his anger and disgust, it seemed that Lucas also wanted in on his good life. Nathan couldn't blame him for that because he knew that Lucas didn't have any of the things that he had. Lucas may have beat him on their one-on-one game but that didn't set him free from anything.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a girl's voice say Lucas' name. Nathan turned his attention to where her voice came from. It was true, Lucas was talking with a girl. Quirking his brow in confusion, he tried to listen in on their conversation.

"Hey, who's that girl he's always hanging out with?" Nathan turned over to Tim, his friend and jokester.

Tim didn't even care to take at a glance at her. He shrugged. "Who knows. Why, you feel like slumming?" He let out a snicker as he finished getting his things out of his locker.

He smirked and let out a laugh. Then Nathan hit Tim on the shoulder for even thinking that was what he wanted to do with a girl who hung around with Lucas and was happy about it. Looking at her again to really study her, Nathan shook his head. Her amber hair was pulled back into two pigtails and she also wore a barrette in her hair. What high school girls even wore their hair that way? For one, it wasn't the girls who were hot or the ones that actually wanted boys to notice them to want to get to know them, in more ways than one. This girl looked more like a child.

She sent Lucas a smile before turning to leave. He had overheard her saying that she was going to go to the tutoring center.

"Yo, Nate! We're going to be late for class." Tim waved his hand in his face.

He followed Tim and took a look back in the direction where Lucas' friend went, knowing that this wasn't going to be the last that he was going to be seeing of her.

* * *

During class Nathan could only focus on one thing. It wasn't the subject of space because he could care less about how stars were created. The girl that bastard was with still plagued his mind. It wasn't because of any attraction to her. It was because he was thinking of how he could destroy Lucas life, using her.

His earlier plans to show Lucas his place hadn't had the affect that he hoped they would. There had to be something to keep Lucas away from the basketball team and his girlfriend. He tried talking him down to make him feel as useless as everyone else thought of him. Then when he challenged Lucas to the basketball game, he had no intentions of losing. Just to make sure, Nathan wanted to make sure that Lucas didn't even show up. Maybe people would think that he was too afraid to face Nathan. That failed because Lucas showed up with his girlfriend, in her car.

Then it came to him. A sly smile spread across his face when he realized the perfect way to get Lucas to back off and leave his life alone for good. Nathan was going to play fire against fire. If Lucas was trying to get Peyton, then Nathan was going to do the same thing with his friend. Only he would do it better and actually succeed. The art of seduction was in Nathan's veins and there was no way that he couldn't get a girl. His target seemed like easy bait. Once he got what he wanted from her, he'd drop her. She'd be broken and Lucas would hate him for good and stay away from Peyton to help his friend pick up the pieces. It was the perfect plan and he knew just how to set it into motion.

After class, Nathan stayed back to talk to his teacher. Usually, he was one of the first ones out the door to escape and not be called back from teachers. This was just the pre-steps to his plan to take down Lucas for good.

"Mr. B, um, I was wondering if you could write me a pass for mandatory tutoring. My dad and coach have been riding me about my grades lately and if I don't bring them up, I can't play. You know, we're undefeated and I can't let the town down." Nathan calmly told him. People always said that you can easily get caught in a lie. That didn't worry him one bit because he knew that the school wouldn't want their best player to sit out when they haven't lost a game.

"So, was that the reason you weren't paying attention in my class today? His teacher questioned him. He didn't seem phased in the slightest by Nathan's excuses.

Nathan shrugged. "The game next week is a big one and I'm just worried about how the guys will do without me."

"I never thought you cared so much about others. Besides, your brother, Lucas, seems to be fitting in quite nicely."

Nathan wanted nothing else but to clench his jaw when his teacher called Lucas his brother. He was the furthest thing from a brother. If he was worth anything, his father would have claimed his as his son, too. He didn't. Instead, he kept him out of all conversations. That proved to Nathan that Lucas wasn't an ounce of a true Scott.

"Your grade in this class is slipping and if if gets any lower you could easily be on the bench for academic probation. Luckily, for you, I believe in giving students chances when they step up and admit that need some extra help." He motioned for Nathan to follow him to his desk.

His teacher pulled out half of a white sheet of paper and scribbled down information on it with his pen. He handed it to Nathan. "Do you know where the tutoring center is?"

"Yes, sir." Nathan nodded.

"Okay, when you go in there ask for Haley James. If you're serious about getting your grades up, she's the one who can help you out the most."

Haley James. He was hoping that the name matched with the person that he saw with Lucas early.

"Thanks, Mr. B." Nathan told him as he walked out.

He wanted to get started with her right away. His eyes stayed glued to the white paper as he prepared himself to talk to her for the first time. It was too easy to get girls to swoon over him. There was no way that this could fail.

When he walked in, he saw that she was the only one in the room. He also noticed that her hair was let down and her hair piece was gone. It looked much better than what she had going on with it earlier. She seemed to be busy organizing files and didn't even look his way as he walked in.

"Hey," He told her to get er attention onto him.

She stopped and turned. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so," he took his eyes off of her to look down at the paper again, "you're my tutor."

Haley let out a scoff, like she didn't want to believe him. He wondered what Lucas could have possible told her about him to make her automatically think the worst about him. He wasn't expecting to have to try that hard to get under her skin.

"Right, I don't think so." She shook her head and tried to continue her earlier work.

"You're Haley James, right?" He asked her.

With swift turn, Haley leaned forwrd and took the paper out of Nathan's hands. Her eyes scanned the paper to make sure that she wasn't the one he was assigned to. When she was finished, she handed the paper back to Nathan. "I'm sorry. I'm best friends with Lucas." She stated.

"Well, then, I'm sorry, too." He sent her his infamous smirk because it always got girls to fall for his charms. Plus, he really couldn't believe that she was friends with him.

She rolled her eyes, indicating she wanted no part of what he was trying to achieve. "Forget it. I'll find you someone else."

He was losing her before his plan had even begun. "Whoa, whoa, look there is nobody else, alright? I'd be fine even if there was." Nathan told her to try and plead his case.

"If there were." Her tone was dry as she corrected his grammar.

He chuckled. Haley James wasn't as easy as he thought she was going to be. That definitely made things more interesting and the outcome maybe better than he originally planned.

"See? You're helping me already."

Haley let out a sigh. "Look, I can't help you and on top of that, I won't help you. Okay?" She explained to him with a bit of harshness. Instead of going back to her previous work, she hurried out of the tutoring center and made sure not to take another look back.

Nathan was taken aback by he change in attitude. The girl that he had seen in the hallway seemed sweet and innocent. He also didn't see her rejection and it annoyed him, especially because it was all for Lucas. It seemed no matter what he tried to do, Lucas was able to beat him. What would people say about Nathan if he let him take everyhing that he had?

That wasn't going to happen. Like the other ideas, this one wasn't going to fail. If Haley James didn't want to help him out, then Lucas was just going to get it worse until she had no choice but to agree to what Nathan wanted from her.

* * *

She couldn't believe that Nathan Scott had the nerve to ask her for help. It was one of the last things that she was going to do. Why would she want to help the boy who was causing so much trouble and harm to her best friend? Sure, she promised to never turn away a student who needed help but, why did it have to be Nathan Scott of all people?

When she saw her name written on the tutoring slip she wanted to think it was some kind of sick joke. Then again, it could just as easily be a coincidence.

_No. _Haley shook her head. That wasn't it. Nathan was showing too much persistence to get her to say yes.

The way he talked to her so nonchalantly annoyed her already. He was acting like he had never done anything to Lucas. Then he thought that a joke would make her change her mind completely.

All the time he was standing in front of her she couldn't help but wonder how he could treat Lucas like he was below him. If anything, Lucas was above Nathan. That was one of the things that Haley was proud of to have in a best friend. He wasn't going to let Nathan get away with whatever he was trying to accomplish. Lucas belonged in this world, too.

* * *

**What did you think of the start? Let me know by leaving a review! I know this first chapter was short but, they will get longer as the story picks up. **


End file.
